


The Wedding Planner

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/F, Same-Sex Marriage, Twins, Weddings, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls discuss the wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "She's a hurricane" and fanfic100 prompt "Diamond"

"I swear, she's like a hurricane when she gets one of her ideas." Lavender smirked at the disbelieving looks she was getting. "Oh, you think I'm exaggerating? One time she completely rearranged our dorm room so that it would conduct energy better. She even talked Hermione into letting her move all of her bookcases so that they would add to the harmony of the space. I still don't know how she pulled that one off."

"Wow."

"True," Victoria affirmed.

"Yeah. And now you're letting her plan a whole wedding? I swear, you don't know what you've let yourselves in for. If you're not careful, Parvati'll have you wearing diamond tiaras and there'll be flower petals raining down on the whole ceremony."

"But, we told her we wanted it simple-" Lisa began.

"Trust me, she's right. No such word in my sister's vocabulary." Padma sighed.

Lavender smiled and sipped her tea. "I am so glad I am just a bridesmaid."


End file.
